<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mask of Truth and Lies by ThatOneChildeSimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877919">A Mask of Truth and Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChildeSimp/pseuds/ThatOneChildeSimp'>ThatOneChildeSimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bi Shuichi Saihara, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cutting, Decisions, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kaito is honestly a piece of shit, Kaito slander, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Neglect, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other characters are involved, Ouma isn't some bitchy crybaby, Ouma not Oma, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Saihara is toxic but not a whole lot, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Social Anxiety, Speech Disorders, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Triggers, Truths, Underage Rape/Non-con, Work In Progress, danganronpa - Freeform, he cries but not all the time, kaito is a bully, like we are all toxic at times, lying, one-sided oumami, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChildeSimp/pseuds/ThatOneChildeSimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi Ouma didn't have the best life. Being treated below human by his classmates and people outside of school. Life at home wasn't the best either. Being bullied by something he can't control... Everyone says that this is some sort of phase and telling him how he should live his life. Kokichi finally decided to listen and put on the mask of truth and lies...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. { Intro }</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Information!</p><p>This story is a pregame Saiouma story, obviously. This story will cover VERY heavy topics! </p><p>(Trigger warning)</p><p>For example it will contain homophobia, transphobia, bullying, depression, suicide attempts, abuse, neglect, r//pe and more. Please continue with caution! This will be your only warning so PLEASE don't continue if the topics will trigger you!!</p><p>Shuichi is NOT abusive in this story. Just a bit toxic at times (which lets be honest, we all are at times lol). And Kokichi isn't a bitchy crybaby who can't defend himself. Shuichi and Kokichi are the main characters in this story but the major supporting characters are Kaito, Rantaro, Kiibo, Maki, Kaede, and more! I will try to include the whole cast of v3 but it'll be difficult or I that I wasn't able to. </p><p>In real life topics will be mentioned and taken seriously. If you make any jokes about the characters trauma or personal issues, I will most likely remove your comment or ask you not to do it again. Of course you are welcome to make jokes about other things in the story! :)</p><p>Sometimes, not all the time, a character will be stuck with more than one decision. You, the reader will be able to choose what to do! You can either choose an option that's in the book or request an option yourself! If someone requested an option which you like/agree with make sure to reply to it or copy and paste the comment!</p><p>And... That's about it! Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ouma finally arrived at his classroom what felt like an hour trying to make it through the halls. His attention went over to his desk, immediately walking over. Placing his bag down as his eyes made it's way to the writing that was written down. Such as: "Kill yourself", "Die homo!", "How's sucking another guys dick you fa-" and more. Others may have found this cruel. But to Ouma he found it annoying. </p><p>'Great... Now I have to find something to clean this off.' Ouma went over to where the tissues are and grabbed a handful, squirting some hand sanitizer on the tissues as he made his way back to his desk. Wiping his desk clean as all the marks of the writing smeared and just created a huger mess. 'Did they use sharpie or something..?'  </p><p>Ouma looked around at his classmates. Some of them didn't even look at Ouma's direction. When he made eye contact with a few, they simply looked away or flipped him off. A sigh escapes Ouma as he looks towards a particular blonde haired girl. </p><p>Kaede Akamatsu. One of the very well known students in his grade. She is pretty friendly towards everyone. Just a huge pessimistic person and can come off cold unintentionally at times. Overall she is a great person. Even helped Ouma study for a test one time.</p><p>Akamatsu looks back at Ouma and waved. Her attention went to his desk, getting up and walking over rather quickly. Abandoning her friend group that she was with.</p><p>"What happened? Who did this?" Akamatsu asks. Her voice filled with worry as she looks at the short boy. </p><p>"Someone wr-wrote some rude words t-to me.. And it's probably some j-jerks." Ouma sighed. </p><p>"I can tell. God, I hate people." Akamatsu tried to wipe some of the writing off Ouma's desk which just caused the marks to smear even more. "Wait here, I'll get some towels and cleaning products from the janitors closet." And with that, Akamatsu walked out of the classroom.</p><p>'She's way too kind...' Ouma thought as he sat down at his desk. A few minutes went by and Akamatsu hasn't come back yet. Just as Ouma was about to get up, he felt someone smack the back of his head.</p><p>"Hey dickwad." A person spoke up. Kaito Momota. Of course. Kaito looks at his desk and makes one of those fake concerned looks. "Oh no! Who could have done this?" He taunted as Ouma stares at Kaito with hate fueled eyes.</p><p>"So it was you!" Akamatsu ran over and placed the cleaning supplies on Ouma's desk. "Do you know that this is classified as bullying?" </p><p>"I don't get what you mean. I never said it was me, for you to be saying accusations like that." Kaito smirked. Shooting a glare at Ouma to which he responded with a hiss. "I was worried about my friend, that's all! Right, Kokichi?" Kaito wrapped an arm around Ouma. Acting as if they were really friends. Two-faced bastard...</p><p>"Right..." Ouma responds.</p><p>Akamatsu gave a frown. "Alright then..." She quickly cleaned Ouma's desk before walking off. Not saying a word to either of them.</p><p>Kaito bent his knees so he could get to Ouma's height. He forced the smaller to look at him as he gave a cold stare. </p><p>"If you even dare to run to anyone, and bitch about me. I will tell EVERYONE for what you really are. You disgusting piece of shit." Kaito lets go of Ouma before he turned to his friends. Giving a smile and walking over to them. As if he didn't even do anything. </p><p>Ouma wrapped his arms around his head as he let them rest on his desk. The teacher arrived shortly after. Starting their lesson.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blood splattered across the floor of the bathroom. Coughing and gags fill the air. Ouma looks up at the boy in front of him. Blood dripped down Ouma's mouth. Kaito held his hands in a fist as he wrapped his hands around Ouma's throat. Pressing his hand hard to block Ouma's airway. </p><p>Ouma scrambled to try and pry Kaito's hands off his throat. A gasp escape Ouma as his fingers dig into Kaito's skin. Desperately trying to rip his hand off of him. </p><p>"You fucking homo. Maybe this will kill you, eh? You want that don't you? You want to die to escape me. Well bad news, you aren't going to die." Kaito pulls his hand away as Ouma coughs and gasps for air. His face returning to the usual pale color. "I'll keep you alive to remind you this. And only this. Homosexuals like you deserve to get beaten, raped, and tortured. No wonder we are able to kill trans and gay people and be away to get away with it."</p><p>'Don't... Don't remind me...' Ouma watched as Kaito went to the sink and wash his hands. </p><p>"Wait five minutes before leaving." With that, Kaito leaves the bathroom. Ouma does what he is told. As he was waiting, he wiped the blood that was dripping down his mouth and now chin. </p><p>In front of the mirror was a boy with dark purple hair that stood out on it's sides. He had dark purple eyes that looked sad and exhausted. Didn't help that he had black bags under his eyes. His face is covered in bandages and bruises. His lip was cut open thanks to Kaito beating him in the face again. The boy looked so fragile. That was the opposite of him though. As Kaito says, he can take a beating before he finally broke out into tears.</p><p>Five minutes have gone by and Ouma walked out of the bathroom. He quickly made his way to the nurses office. As he stepped inside, the nurse looked over at him. Before groaning and handing him some bandages and an ice-pack.</p><p>He took these supplies and sat down on the chair in the nurses office in silence. As he was sitting there, he saw a tall male walk inside the nurses office. He didn't look like he belonged here. He had curly green hair with green eyes. </p><p>The nurse smiled at the boy and handed him some papers which he took them with a nod. They exchanged some words until the boy turns around to walk out. The boy halted as he looked at Ouma. Giving a slight smile, a wave and then left.</p><p>Ouma sighed as he pressed the ice-pack onto his bruises. Staring at the ground, knowing that no one will save this from the hell hole he is in...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nurse looks over at Ouma and sighs. Writing a slip and then walking over to him. They hand him the slip. Before Ouma could say thanks, the nurse spoke up.</p><p>"Ouma. Stop getting into these types of situations. You always end up in my room at least six to eight times a week. Sometimes even more." The nurse began to start their lecture. Ouma closed his eyes tightly as he tried to act like he was listening in. "You're asking to get killed don't you? You're asking to get beaten up everyday."</p><p>Ouma perks his head up as he lowered the ice-pack from his face. "I-I'm not asking for anything... I'm n-not even doing anything too-" Ouma was cut off by the nurse interrupting him. </p><p>"Yes you are. You 'chose to be gay'. That was just a phase, when are you going to get out of it? You are a cute young boy, and you're going to date a beautiful lady and have kids with her." The nurse sighed.</p><p>"..." 'Is she being serious..?' Ouma got up from the chair and dropped the ice-pack onto the floor. "I-I can't just choose my sex-sexuality! That isn't y-your place to say how m-my life should go! If I-I want to date a boy th-then let me. You aren't m-my mother to be saying these thi-things to me! And I am not a-asking for anything. Do you th-think I want to get b-beaten up every single day? N-No. No I don't." Ouma made his way past the nurse and headed to the door.</p><p>"Hey! Don't leave, i'll inform your mother about this!" The nurse called out. Hoping that Ouma will listen and not leave. But that didn't happen.</p><p>Ouma grabbed the door-knob of the door and responds to the nurse. "Then d-do it." Before he could even hear what the nurse has to say, he leaves. </p><p>He walked down the hallways of the school as he took deep breaths. Trying his best to calm down. Ouma never liked yelling at people. Especially arguing with them. But if someone tries to tell him how his life should go and say that he is asking for these awful things to be done to him... The dam will crack before eventually breaking.</p><p>'"You're going to date a beautiful lady and have kids with her." What a joke..' Ouma sighed as he heads towards his afternoon classes. He missed lunch thanks to the 'meeting' with Kaito and the oh-so-wonderful experience in the nurses office. </p><p>The late bell rung. Ouma's thoughts get filled with sentences he will have to tell the teacher as for why he was late to class. You may think that someone like Ouma who has been late to class several times would know what to say and with ease. But you're dead wrong. Thanks to some past experiences of telling trusted adults what was going on caused him to fall into an even deeper hole than he was already in.</p><p>He first told his homeroom teacher that he was gay and that he was getting bullied by Kaito and his group of friends. The teacher tried their best to stop the bullying but it only escalated. The teacher must have told other teachers for help. To his luck, most of the teachers were homophobic. So they didn't help at all and only neglected Ouma. </p><p>Ouma opened the door to his class as most of the eyes fell on him. All talking stopped as the teacher looks over at Ouma. This teacher is a replacement since the other teacher quit her job. Meaning he was ignorant about Ouma's bullying. But he sure did know Ouma was a 'steaming homosexual' as he would call it.</p><p>"Oh, Ouma. Glad you could make it." Luckily though this was a teacher who supported Ouma all the way. "Do you have a slip?" </p><p>Ouma nods quietly as he takes out his slip that the nurse wrote for him. Handing it to the teacher. He then walks over to his seat near the middle and sits down. A heavy sigh of relief escapes Ouma as he didn't need to make-up an excuse this time.</p><p>"Since Ouma-Kun arrived late I will just repeat what I said. In two weeks, two new students will be joining us. One of them is a transfer student from Aoyama, and the other is from Azabu. You may have seen one of them during the school day. He was looking around the school." The teacher smiled at everyone. He walked over to his desk and picked up a cup full of sticks.</p><p>"What are their names?" A girl in class raised her hand. It was Maki Harukawa. One of the more relaxed and calm ones. Well that's what Ouma sees her as.</p><p>"One of them goes by Rantaro Amami and the other is Shuichi Saihara. I'm sure you all have heard of Saihara before." </p><p>The class started to go wild. Mrs and Mr Saihara were one of the most famous and richest actors in Japan at the moment. It would be no surprise for them to be from Aoyama which is the richest place in all of Japan. </p><p>The teacher laughed as he tried to settle the class down. A few seconds went by before the class fell silent. "Saihara-Kun is going to be in this class... I'll pull a stick from the cup. Whoever I pull will give Saihara-Kun a tour around the school in the next few days. I will email your homeroom teacher about this." </p><p>The teacher pulled out a stick and turned it over to look at the name. A wide smile spread across his face as he looked over to Ouma's direction. "Ouma-Kun your name has been picked!"</p><p>A shudder runs through Ouma's body. He felt eyes on him once again as he can already hear the comments that are whispering through the other students mouth. Probably a: "him? Really? He's probably going to suck Saihara's dick or something." or a "you've gotta be kidding. He's going to spread his gay onto Saihara now." Ouma didn't want to do this at all.</p><p>What if Saihara finds out he's gay? Would he bully him too? He looked up at the teacher who gave a smile and a thumbs-up. This is going to be a hellish school year... Ouma placed his head on his desk as he wrapped his arms around himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The class went by as usual. The teacher taught his lesson until the bell rung. Ouma quickly grabbed his belongings and attempted to make his way out of the class before anyone else. But he was stopped by one of his classmates. Harukawa-San.</p><p>"Ouma-Kun." Harukawa called out to him. The purple haired boy turned around to look at her.</p><p>"Yeah..?" He responded. Looking down to see that the girl is handing him a piece of paper.</p><p>"You are friends with Momota-Kun right? Can you give this to him?" The girl asks. "Don't open it or I'll kill you." She gave a cold glare before smiling a bit. "Kidding but seriously don't open it."</p><p>Ouma grabbed the paper and nodded. "S-Sure thing." The girl thanks Ouma before walking away. Akamatsu waiting for her outside the classroom.</p><p>Ouma carefully placed the paper inside his pocket with shaky hands. Finally stepping out of the room. 'Kaito... He's at the roof now, right?' Ouma looked down the hallway to see it nearly empty. It was the end of the day after all.</p><p>The boy made his way to the staircase. Seeing some students on the steps who were laughing and making jokes with each other. Envy boiled inside of Ouma. Knowing he'd never had that. No one wanted to hang out with him. And when someone did, it was usually for something. The only ever friend he had was... That isn't important at the moment.</p><p>Ouma made his way onto the roof of the school. Immediately seeing Kaito talking to his friends. The feeling of nervousness filled up inside of him. Like someone was pouring the feeling in him. Taking a deep breath in, he quickly made his way over to Kaito.</p><p>The taller looked down at him. Clearly looking confused. That confusion soon turned into disgust.</p><p>"What do you want?" Kaito asks.</p><p>Ouma took out the piece of paper with trembling hands and held it out to Kaito. One of his friends snickered.</p><p>"Is he confessing his love to you? This isn't some romance yaoi shit where the bully and victim fall in love, y'know!" Some of the friends laughed.</p><p>"...Harukawa-San to give th-this to you." And with that, Kaito snatched the paper almost instantly.</p><p>He scanned the paper before his face lit up with excitement. "I got her number!" Kaito showed the paper to his friends to which they cheered.</p><p>Ouma clenched onto the pants of his uniform as he stared at the group. An enraged look on his face. 'A piece of shit like you doesn't deserve to talk to anyone. Let alone date.'</p><p>The friend group talked for a bit. Ouma realized he no longer has a need to be there anymore and quickly left the roof. After a bit of walking down the halls, Ouma made his way out of the school.</p><p>Train station first. That's where he goes since his house is pretty far to walk to. Ouma ignored some of the older men and women that would stare at him. Being a teenager who looks like a child, as well as be alone and look defenseless isn't the best thing. Anyone could easily take advantage of him thanks to them being older and much stronger.</p><p>The boy bought he ticket as he stepped inside the train. Sitting down on a seat. His book bag was in between his arms as he looked down at his feet. Some people stared at him. Mostly mothers who had their children in their arms. </p><p>One mother spoke up. "Are you okay, dear? You look hurt..." </p><p>Ouma looked up at the lady and smiled a tiny bit. A nervous smile, but a smile at least. "Ye-Yeah i'm okay. I just have um.." Ouma decided to come up with a lie. "I-I have sensitive skin. The tiniest b-bit of contact looks like I got d-drastically hurt." </p><p>The women bought it. Giving a smile back at Ouma before paying attention to her own children.</p><p>Ouma sighed. 'Why did I lie? Why, why, why? She could've helped me.' Ouma gripped onto his book bag. He was too busy in his own thoughts to even notice a boy sit down right besides him. Ouma murmured words to himself as he kicked his legs up and down.</p><p>He can feel an anxiety attack coming. With a gasp, he digs through his book bag to look for the one-thing that calms him down. His Chiaki Nanami pin. He took it out and then stared down at it. A small smile appeared on his face.</p><p>Ouma was beginning to calm down until he heard a small gasp beside him. </p><p>"Is that a Chiaki Nanami pin!?" Ouma looked over to the person who spoke up. </p><p>The train swayed a bit indicating it has started to move. Ouma's nervousness grew as his anxiety attack worsened. 'Fuck.' Ouma looked away and nodded. Not daring to make a sound or word to give away that he was suffering in silence.</p><p>The boy that asked if what Ouma was holding a Chiaki pin had dark navy blue hair, long eyelashes, burnt-gold eyes, and is that... Eyeliner? The boy wore a black uniform with a blue and white-stripped tie. He looked pretty creepy which scared Ouma a bit.</p><p>"That's so cool! I didn't think I'd find anyone who liked Danganronpa in a train out of all places, aha!" The boy laughed. He had a small book bag himself. Taking out his phone which was covered in Danganronpa stickers and small accessories. "I like Danganronpa too! Well... More than a like haha..." That same laugh escaped the boy.</p><p>Ouma looked at him with worry and pure fear now. 'More like an obsession at best...' Ouma sighed. He managed to calm himself down. Gulping as he puts his pin away. </p><p>"Oh..." That's all what Ouma said in response to Ouma.</p><p>"My name is Shuichi Saihara! Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner." The boy revealed as Saihara introduces himself.</p><p>'Saihara... Oh it's probably him.' Ouma didn't really care. He didn't have the energy to care at all. Caring is draining for him. "My name is Kokichi Ouma..." Ouma responds.</p><p>Saihara smiles at Ouma. Although it was a creepy smile. This feared Ouma even more. He scooted back a bit. Away from Saihara.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Ouma-Kun. How old are you? You look like a child. Are you a child..?" Saihara asks as he placed his phone back inside his book bag.</p><p>Ouma hesitated to answer this question. He could lie and say he is a child and stop this conversation, or he can tell the truth. He gave in and told the truth. "Actually... I'm sixteen." </p><p>The navy haired boy looked at Ouma in shocked. He lifted his hat up (which Ouma finally noticed). His face was more noticeable. He looked sweaty with blush across his face. A huff of air escapes Saihara as the twisted smile gets plastered on his already creepy face. </p><p>"Re-Really? You look so small... Well I am a year older than you then." Saihara looked away as he wiped his hands on his pants. Ouma looked a bit disgusted. Saihara caught on rather quickly. "Sorry... I sweat a lot." </p><p>'I can tell...' Ouma scooted away even more. </p><p>"Hey... Can I have your number? I never met someone, in real life, he likes Danganronpa like me! We can perhaps roleplay, chat, call, or something!" Saihara took out a pen from his pocket as he began to write down his number without giving a chance for Ouma to reply.</p><p>He gave the paper to Ouma. Who sighed and took the number. </p><p>A few minutes went by. Mostly just Saihara blabbering on about Danganronpa and his favorite characters in the show. Saihara pointed out if Ouma was a Mikan kinnie due to his purple hair and injuries. Ouma simply said he was born this way, and that he has sensitive skin (going on with his lie to the mother). Before long, the train stopped. Ouma got up and walked out.</p><p>Before he left completely, Saihara shouted out a, "goodbye, Ouma-Kun! It was really fun talking to you!" Ouma turned around and waved goodbye before the doors of the train closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saihara watched as Ouma walked out of the train. The smile still on his face. The moment Saihara can no longer see Ouma, the smile faded almost instantly. He takes out his phone and scrolls through some messages he gets from people. Most of them are from random people that managed to get his number. To his surprise, he saw a message from his mother.</p><p>‘What does she want?’  Saihara thought as he opened up the message. Saihara and his mother rarely talk. Almost never in fact. So when he got a messaged shocked. But he couldn't help but be nervous.</p><p>The message read, "make sure to do what you need to do." Very vague. Any normal person wouldn't get what his mother had said but to Saihara he knew what he had to do. He needed to pack his belongings, set up his own schedule, deposit money, and stuff like that. He is going to a new school in a few weeks. </p><p>Saihara responds with, "will do." He sighed as he places his phone away. Holding onto his book bag as he felt his body sway from left to right thanks to the train moving again. The ride back to his town was silent. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saihara finally arrived home. The first thing he saw was his Uncle walking around with a sheet of paper. Luckily, Saihara had a good relationship with his Uncle. But sometimes he would accidentally neglect him just like his parents. </p><p>"I'm home." Saihara spoke up as his Uncle looks over at him. A wide smile on his face. </p><p>"Welcome! Food will be prepared in a bit. Your parents are coming to eat with us." The uncle cheered. He always loved his sister. He would try to invite her over as much as he can despite her and her husband being constantly busy. </p><p>Saihara nods as he walks over to his room. The sudden gush of cold air hits his face. He always had his window open since Saihara is really sweaty. His walls are covered in danganronpa posters. His room was the definition of an obsession. Various figurines, pens, pencils, plushies, pins, shirts, sweaters, and merch were plastered inside this room. </p><p>Any other normal person would have felt scared. Think that Saihara is weird. Or even feel disgusted that he likes such a cruel TV series. But to Saihara. He LOVED it. He doesn't think it's weird at all. He thinks this is all perfectly normal. </p><p>Despite his obsession, Saihara is a nice guy. He likes to talk about his interests, gets awkward at times, gets embarrassed rather quickly, and is pretty kind. He just comes off disgusting, perverted, and scary. Because of this, he doesn't have many friends. In his private school he was avoided thanks to some false rumors being spread around that Saihara had assaulted a younger, female classmate. Which was not the case.</p><p>The girl was the one assaulting him. When Saihara asked her to stop multiple times, she just got mad. She used being a female to her advantage and practically ruined his life at his private school. Everyone believed her instead of Saihara who was the victim. </p><p>Saihara sat down on his bed as looked at the merchandise. ‘I should probably start packing...’ Saihara placed his book bag down on his bed as he got up. Taking down posters which broke him. The boxes hidden underneath his bed are finally being put to use. He took out the boxes as he gently and neatly placed the posters inside. Soon moving onto the figurines, pins, pens, and everything else.</p><p>After a few hours, Saihara finally had everything put away. His room looked so... Dull. Out of color. ‘Yuck...’ Saihara thought. He didn't like boring things. Especially in rooms. Saihara made his way out of his room to see his Uncle standing right outside.</p><p>"It's time to eat."</p><p> </p><p>Dinner wasn't fun. Just silence. His parents didn't even bother to speak to Saihara. They didn't even question when Saihara (purposely) ate slow. They probably wouldn't even care if Saihara didn't show up to dinner at all. </p><p>Not like he would do that. No, Saihara can't handle skipping meals. It just makes him uneasy and sick- in a way. After dinner was finished, Saihara awkwardly got up from the table. Grabbing his plate as he walked over to the sink.</p><p>That's when his father decided to finally speak.</p><p>"So, did you unpack everything into the apartment we rented for you?" Saihara's father asked him as he took a bite of his food.</p><p>Turning on the sink, Saihara responds. "Kinda..? I just finished packing up my room but the apartment is pretty much filled up." He washes his plate as he placed it in the racket. Sitting it out to air dry.</p><p>There was no response. They never did have a full out conversation before. With a sigh, Saihara walks back to his room.</p><p>He sat himself back down on his bed. He changed into some black pajamas as he wiped his eyes thanks to being tired. Some of his eyeliner must've smudged. He didn't mind of course. </p><p>‘What should I do..?’ He thought. Remembering the boy he saw in the train. Saihara took out his phone as he looked to see if he got a message. Nope. Not one from him.</p><p>‘He must not like me, huh...’ Saihara sighed. Too bad, he didn't even get Ouma's number- oh wait. He remembers. Saihara couldn't help but remember the number on the Chiaki pin. Written in very small numbers which Saihara couldn't help but to notice and remember. He does remember little details after all.</p><p>Saihara opened up messages and began to type Ouma's number in. Labeling it as: "quiet kid I met on the train aka Ouma". He chuckled as he stared at the screen. Contemplating on what to do now..</p><p>(Welcome to your first decision making! This time you will be given two options to choose! Whichever has the most points will be decide the next chapter... or chapters!)</p><p>Should he...<br/>Talk to Ouma? Or just simply not message him..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To message Ouma or not... He takes a deep breath in, and begins to type.</p><p>{Hey! This is Saihara. Just wanted to say hello!} </p><p>Saihara waited eagerly for a response. Five minutes went by and no response. That's when the three dots appeared on the screen. 'He's typing!'  The dots kept flickering. As if the person on the other end was contemplating on what to say.</p><p>{Um,,, How did you get my number..?}</p><p>Ouma responded. Saihara got up from his bed and walked around in his room a bit. Trying to think of an excuse. But no thoughts came to mind. Saihara sighed. Gripping onto his phone as he began to type.</p><p>{I noticed the number on the back of your pin! I couldn't help but memorize the number. So I messaged you after I had dinner}</p><p>Saihara awaited for the others answer. It's been thirty, very long seconds. His burnt-golden eyes watching as the three dots bumped up and down. Then... There was a response. </p><p>{That's pretty stalker-ish of you...}</p><p>The boy started to panic. He didn't want to scare the other off. He has good intentions, promise. But every time he tries to make friends he comes off creepy. Not wanting to lose a potential friend, he messages back.</p><p>{Sorry! ^^; I promise no harm I just want to be your friend} </p><p>The text bubble was green. Not the usual light blue. Saihara can feel his heart drop. Ouma had blocked him. 'Damnit...' The navy haired boy sighed. Guess he isn't getting a new friend after all. Maybe... They'll meet again tomorrow on the bus! </p><p>'Ouma doesn't live in the same town as me... So of course he would have to take the train. I'll just go to the train station earlier than usual to see if I can see him.' Saihara smiled as the little bubble of hope boiled within him. 'Maybe I am going to his school! That can't be possible... But it can be!' Saihara held his phone close as the boil of hope sparks into a flame.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ouma arrived home. His mother greeting him the moment he entered the kitchen. </p><p>"Hi! I missed you. Did you have fun at school today?" Ouma's mother asked as she stirred some kool-aid powder into a large container of water.</p><p>The purple haired boy looks down at the floor. Not wanting his mother to see all the bruises on his face. Gripping the straps of his book-bag, he responds. "Y-Yeah. It's been great." He lied. Truth be told, he hates his school. Hating everyone in it. Well... Not everyone. Actually liking the very few people who showed him kindness. Such as Akamatsu. Does Harukawa count as one too? She does seem pretty nice but rather blunt and threatening. </p><p>"Oh really?" The nice act from his mother dropped. She picked up her phone and held it up. The light bouncing off of Ouma's hair. He didn't dare to look up. "I got an email from your school that you've skipped lunch and was disrespectful to your nurse." </p><p>'Oh boy... Here we go.' Ouma walked over to the living room which was right across the kitchen. He placed his book-bag down right beside the couch as he fumbled to get his Chiaki pin out.</p><p>"What's going on? This isn't how I raised you... You were so nice, passionate and cheerful when you were a kid. Now you are rather cold to everyone, lazy and don't talk that much. And being mean to adults?" His mother placed her phone down on the counter as she walked over to Ouma. Pulling some strands of hair behind his ear. "You're also failing some of your classes... Is something going on?" </p><p>Ouma didn't look up at his mother. Trying his best to not show his face to her. She doesn't know the living hell he has been enduring for the past few years now. Hiding it or lying about his sudden personality change and mood. </p><p>"Kokichi, look at me. Is something wrong? I love you... You can tell me anything." She cupped her hands on his face as she tried to force her way to look at Ouma.</p><p>Ouma could feel that small panic that was in the void of his stomach brew. 'Look at me Kokichi~'  He could hear his voice linger through his ears. Not being able to recognize his mothers touch. He quickly slapped her hand away as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p>"Don't... Touch me.." Ouma mumbled. </p><p>"Kokichi! You don't do that to your mom! Look at me." His mother then forcefully grabbed his face and made him look at her. Just like she wanted. </p><p>Ouma could feel the panic start to bubble. He grabbed his mothers arm and tried to force it away from his face. His hands trembling and shaking as his breathing wavered. "N-No- Please-" He almost cried out as tears started to soak his eyes. Ouma's mother stared at his face. Soon letting go of him.</p><p>"What..." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Why do you look so scared of me? I never hit you... I didn't do anything to you. Yet you... You look so beaten up." Her eyes welded up with tears. "Is someone doing this to you!?" She suddenly yelled. Which caused Ouma to shriek and nearly jump. "Are people bullying you? Answer me. Honestly." </p><p>"I- uh..." Ouma didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to respond. Truthfully. So he stood there. In silence. Hearing his phone buzz. Someone must've messaged him. Probably Yumeno asking what the homework was again. </p><p>"I have work to do..." Ouma dug his hands into his book-bag as he made a run for it to his room. His mother attempted to chase after it, but Ouma slammed the door of his room shut. Locking it. Various screams and pleads for Ouma to open the door escaped his mothers mouth. </p><p>He sat on his bed. Waiting a solid three minutes for her to stop. That's when she gave up. A sigh of relief escaped Ouma as he turned on his phone. A message. But not from the red-haired girl. It was from an unknown number.</p><p>{Hey! This is Saihara. Just wanted to say hello!} </p><p>"S-Saihara..." Ouma tried to remember who this was until... It came to him. It was the Saihara he met on the train. The sweaty, rather creepy, and danganronpa obsessed one. "How did he- I ne-never gave him my number..." </p><p>He texted his response. </p><p>{Um,,, How did you get my number..?}</p><p>Saihara responds a few seconds later. Ouma felt himself get uneasy. Not liking this one bit. After one more message from Saihara, and one message from himself... He blocked Saihara's number. Feeling a bit bad but he doesn't like the vibes he got from the boy.</p><p>"Aha... This is wh-why I don't have much friends..." Ouma sighed. Powering off his phone. Letting himself think. Coming up with scenarios to ease his mind off the world he lived in. Various scenes played as he closed his eyes. Then... A rather odd thought came to his mind.</p><p>'Saihara is cute..'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'...What the fuck am I thinking.' Ouma groaned as he brought both of his hands up to his face. Practically pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes as he musters that thought out of his mind.</p><p>'Kokichi fucking Ouma. He gives off stalker vibes. Yeah he has a pretty cute face but his personality is a no-go. Saihara got your number without you even telling him. God damn you can't even be with another guy unless you want to get raped again or hell even killed.' Ouma sighed. The thoughts consuming him as if it were some type of disease. Eventually believing his own thoughts. Pushing the thought of Saihara being cute out of his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>School, home and literally everything else was the same. Ouma gets up, skips breakfast, takes the train to school, attends his class, gets beaten the living shit out of him, school ends, and he walks home. That's right.</p><p>He's purposely skipping the train.</p><p>Trying everything in his power to avoid that 'stalker-obsessed danganronpa fan' he so-calls it. That guy gives him the creeps. Just the way he talks gives off that weird aura. </p><p>'I'm sure he means no harm... He didn't exactly do anything bad. Except get my number without consent... But people do that all the time. Right?' Ouma grabbed a handful of his hair as he practically slammed his head against the metal of his locker. He received a few stares from his peers but he didn't care.</p><p>"Now I-I have to give him a tour today... Great." He groaned. Stuffing his belongings into his book-bag. It's been two weeks since he met Saihara on the train. Now he has to give him a tour and guide him like he's supposed to. "I don't want t-to. Someone kill meeee.." He sang to himself as he closed his locker.</p><p>Ouma's anxiousness consumed his heart like some plague. Thoughts of what could happen. The boy didn't have the best experience when he had to help people out. Or even being alone with someone for a long period of time. Like that one time where he had to help a freshmen girl look for the computer lab, the girl started to get all... Touchy with him. Of course he made a run for it. Ouma would never yell at a girl to stop or raise a hand. He wasn't raised like that. So the best solution (to him at least) was to run. </p><p>Now here he was. In the principals office, waiting for Saihara to arrive. Next to him was a taller girl. Long blue hair with glasses. Tsumugi Shirogane. Shirogane works for the drama department. She is fairly good with sewing clothes and doing makeup. Her talent was perfect for the backstage crew. </p><p>"Hi Ouma." Shirogane looks over at the smaller male. Ouma turned to look at her. Smiling a bit as he waved. "Still getting picked on? I told Momota to stop but he doesn't seem to listen. Or that he didn't hear me. I'll ask again." </p><p>"O-Oh... No it's fine." Ouma responds.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yep." </p><p>They stood there in awkward silence. It lasted for about a few minutes until Shirogane decided to speak once more. "Why are you here?" She asks.</p><p>"I'm here to gu-guide Shuichi Saihara." Ouma went on. He brought his hands to his mouth as he began to bite his nails.</p><p>"Really? I'm here to guide someone as well. His name is Rantaro Amami. Cool that we are both here to guide people." Shirogane smiled as she brought one of her hands up as she spoke. "How come we are not friends? I would love to be friends with you. Do you like anime or manga?" </p><p>Ouma looks up at the girl. Meeting her blue eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, something caught in his throat causing him to hesitate. "We can be friends. A-And I like anime. Don't watch it as much as I u-used to but I do." </p><p>Shirogane's face flared up into pure joy and excitement. Shirogane grabbed a pen from the desk as she began to write her number down. Ouma did the same thing. Before long, they exchanged numbers. </p><p>Before long, the two boys entered the office. Ouma swore he could've felt himself sink into the floor as he saw how tall they both were. Even if it was a few inches or centimeters, he still felt intimidated. </p><p>Saihara looks over at Ouma. His neutral expression shot up into joy as his eyes met the smaller.</p><p>"Ouma! We have the same school? That's- What a coincidence! I was scared we wouldn't ever talk again." He laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck as he spoke. "I'm guessing you're my partner while Amami's is..." </p><p>"Tsumugi Shirogane. I'm his partner for this." Shirogane raised her hand as she walked over to the green haired boy. </p><p>Amami nods as he crosses his arms. "It said who our partners were in the email. Yeah?" He stated. </p><p>Ouma gulped. 'His voice is so deep I- Hot.' Ouma thought as he mentally slapped himself. Ouma hesitantly walks up to Saihara as the boy responds with a warm smile. Unlike his other... Creepy and disturbing ones.</p><p>Saihara then looks at Amami with a confused expression. Raising an eyebrow. "We... We got an email..?" </p><p>The green haired boy looks at Saihara. Giving a: are-you-serious? Expression. "Yep. Last week." </p><p>Saihara pulled down his hat as he can feel his face heat up. Embarrassment flushing all over him. He hated this. Getting embarrassed. Being in a room full of people who were able to communicate way better than he can, without sounding awkward. Everyone is always better than him. </p><p>Amami and Shirogane left the room. Leaving Ouma and Saihara alone. The sudden fear spiraled through Ouma. His mind was screaming: 'leave. Leave. Leave! He's going to do something to you. Leave. Run. Run for it. He is going to touch you. Beat you. Leave. Kokichi, leave.' But Ouma couldn't move at all. He felt as if his feet were glued to the floor.</p><p>Saihara looks down at the smaller boy. Placing his hand on the others shoulder. "Ouma... Are you okay?" He asked. But before he knew it... Ouma started crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ouma..?" Saihara looks down at the boy with panic-stricken filled eyes. Ouma was crying and he had no idea what to do.  Some random kid he barely knows was crying in front of him for what he knows, for no apparent reason. </p><p>"Um... Hey, what's wrong..?" Saihara pulls out a chair from the office and makes a gesture for Ouma to sit down. The boy denies this by backing away from Saihara. </p><p>Ouma tried to silence his soft sobs that escaped his mouth as he can feel some sort anxiety attack come wave after wave throughout his body. He felt so scared, as if he were going to die. Intrusive thoughts swirled around his mind as he tries his best to not pay any mind to them. But just ask they came, the feeling fades away.</p><p>Saihara looked worried as he sees Ouma's tears instantly stopped. Some choked sobs escape Ouma but other than that, he seemed completely fine. The two stood there in awkward silence as Ouma's breathing returned to normal.</p><p>"Sorry..." Ouma spoke quietly as he wipes his eyes. Looking at the ground, clearing his throat as he did. </p><p>Saihara awkwardly lowers his hat as he avoids Ouma's head and face. Looking at the boys black button-up uniform, but even then he still felt horrible to even look at him. So he completely turns his head so he will look at the wall.</p><p>"It's uhm... Fine. Are you ok?" Saihara's voice quivered as he failed to not show any signs of nervousness which ultimately failed. </p><p>"I-I'm okay." Ouma looked towards the door of the office. Opening it, right before he steps outside of the room, he turns to Saihara. "I should get y-you going on the tour so... F-Follow me." With that, Ouma stepped out of the room. Saihara following right behind him as if he were a puppy following its mama.</p><p>Saihara followed right behind Ouma. The guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders. He wasn't able to do anything and now... Ouma is pretending nothing had happened and that he's fine. When he knows... That is the complete opposite. But he is too much of a coward to say anything. </p><p>Ouma points to the classrooms as they walk down the hallways. "These are the cl-classrooms. Obviously. We have a-about... three? Maybe four fl-floors worth of classrooms. Of course we just have classrooms. Like... W-We have the lunchroom, the pool, the gym, and m-more." Ouma spoke awkwardly as he guided Saihara around the school.</p><p>The blue haired one trying his best to pay attention and take note of the classrooms around him. Ouma suddenly stopped right in front of the gym room. "Why'd we stop?" Saihara asked. </p><p>"Um... I would sh-show you inside the gym but..." Ouma grabs a hold of the door and slowly slid it open. "People are playing."</p><p>Students were doing a game of basketball while the gym teacher watched them. Majority of the girls were on the side, using their phones. Ouma spots Harukawa who was playing basketball with boys. Harukawa caught a glance at Ouma, she waved before shooting her shot at the basket.</p><p>"Hey, Kokichi!" ‘Ah fuck me.’ Ouma sighed as he heard a familiar voice approach him. Practically pulling him in the gym which Saihara watched, confused obviously. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Kaito joked. Looking at Saihara who smiled shyly. </p><p>"He's not my b-boyfriend. Hell, I don't even k-know him that well." Ouma hissed, trying to push Kaito off of him. Which ultimately failed. The gym teacher looks over at the ruckus. Meeting Ouma's pleading eyes.</p><p>"..." The gym teacher blows his whistle, causing Kaito to jump. "Momota, keep your hands to yourself." </p><p>Kaito groans, letting go of Ouma who sighed in relief. "Betcha want to suck his dick, hm? Kidding of course, hello there. You must be new, I'm Kaito Momota." Kaito grinned as he held a hand out to Saihara. </p><p>"Nice to meet you... I'm Shuichi Saihara." Saihara awkwardly shook Kaito's hand. "Please don't make such sexual remarks.." Saihara lowers his hat a bit, some blush visible on his face.</p><p>Kaito's eyes narrowed. Shooting a glance at Ouma who jumped. Quickly scooting to the side but Kaito didn't allow it. He grabbed Ouma by his arm and pulled the boy towards him. "Sorry bro. Well I'm off to play some basketball. Hey, Kokichi you're skipping our gym class to guide Saihara. Why not stop and play with us?"</p><p>Ouma slapped Kaito's arm away. "I really ca-can't. Saihara might get upset-"</p><p>"I don't mind." Saihara interrupted Ouma. Smiling again, that same shyness still in that smile. "Mind if I join you?" He asks. </p><p>"Of course!" </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Gah!" Ouma shrieked. Kaito 'accidentally' threw the basketball on Ouma's head. The boy brought his hand to the back of his neck. A stinging sensation lingered on his neck. ‘Fuck- that burns...’ "Kaito- What the f-fuck?" Ouma hissed as he glares at the taller male.</p><p>"Sorry! Guess I didn't throw the ball far enough. My bad." Kaito chuckled. Obviously a lie to Ouma's ears. Kaito went over and grabbed the ball that was near Ouma's legs. Backing up as he threw it into basket. Making it, who received a cheer from Harukawa and Kaito. </p><p>Saihara stood there. Not sure what to do. Glancing over at Ouma who still had a hand on his neck. He quickly made his way to Ouma. "Hey Ouma-Kun. You alright..?" He asked the shorter male.</p><p>Ouma nods. Yawning as he walks over to the wall. Leaning against it as his purple hair buried it's way against the wall. </p><p>"Ouma?" Saihara spoke up. Following right besides Ouma. </p><p>"Ya?" </p><p>Saihara fidgets with his hands. Looking down at the ground. Kicking one leg off the ground, watching his feet lift up and down. "I never really got to had a... well good conversation with you. I really want to be your friend, you seem sweet." </p><p>‘A compliment- Oh no I know where this is going-‘ Ouma thought. </p><p>"I also want to make sure you're really okay so... Um, want to hangout after school? I can take you to go eat ice cream or something then go to the park. I-I can also walk you to the train station!" Saihara lifts up his head. His hat revealing his burnt-golden eyes. A sweet smile on his face, unlike the usual creepy-twisted ones. </p><p>"Oh..." Ouma didn't know what to say or think. Of course he wants friends. He likes- no loves having friends. Almost makes him feel like he's in some organization of some sorts. Odd comparison yet accurate. Still... Saihara gave him the creeps but he's been really shy and nice lately. Even asked him what was wrong which barely no one asked him. So maybe...</p><p> </p><p>(Decision making time!)</p><p>Should Ouma accept his invitation to hangout later or... Should he decline?</p><p>Ouma didn't know what to do...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Hm... </em>Ouma stares at Saihara with a thinking expression. Contemplating on whether or not he should actually go. But before he knew it... He gave in. A sigh escapes the smaller boys mouth, with a nod he says, "yeah fine. I'll g-get ice cream with you."</p><p>Saihara's face lit up. A smile plastered on his olive tinted skin. "Really? Well uh... I'll pay! I have money. What kind of ice cream do you like?" Saihara asks. Watching and following Ouma who was walking out of the gym now.</p><p>"I like... A-Anything sweet really. The sweeter the be-better. So probably a banana split." Ouma couldn't help but smile as well. Saihara does seem like a really sweet person, it started to make him feel bad for even judging him and treating him a bit harshly. Maybe they could actually be friends after all.</p><p>"Oh so you like those, gotcha. Well I think I know where all the classrooms are at now. Thank you so much." Saihara lifts up his hat a tiny bit. Revealing his burnt-golden eyes. "I guess... I'll meet you after school?"</p><p>Ouma nods. While walking out of the gym he managed to grab his book-bag along the way. The two say their goodbyes and walk their separate ways.</p><p>...</p><p>Before they knew it, school has ended. Ouma continues to suffer the torment and bullying from his classmates. Attempting to not pay any attention to them, he just pinched himself on the arm.</p><p>Saihara stood outside of the school gates. It took him a while to find his way out. But he managed. That's when it suddenly hit him. He didn't specify where exactly they should meet. Saihara simply said to meet after school but not <em>where</em>.</p><p>Anxiety crept up Saihara's body. Starting at his toes. Slowly making its way up. If it were an actual person, they would be breathing on Saihara's neck by now. Clawing at his chest. Robbing his ability to breathe, control his heart beat as if they were holding it. Squeezing it until every single ounce of blood pumped out of Saihara's heart.</p><p>But just like that, it suddenly stops. Vanishes completely as he saw Ouma walk out of the school building. His school bag in hand, his hair seemingly more messy. Was that more bandages on his face? Saihara doesn't question it. Simply ignoring it.</p><p>"Hey Ouma..!" Saihara took a few steps forward towards the shorter male. The octopus haired one cocked his head to the side to see Saihara looking down at him.</p><p>"Hey Saihara." Ouma stared back at Saihara who turned his head to the side (and lowered his hat) the moment they made eye contact. Ouma is necessarily that much shorter than Saihara. His head reaches just above the others chin.</p><p>Speaking of Saihara, the boy took out his phone. That same keychain swinging side to side with every movement the phone made. "You know the way around this side of town, right?" Saihara asks which he received a nod in response. "Great..! Let's get going then."</p><p>The two walked along the sidewalk. Their bags dangling off their shoulders. The taller of the two, Saihara, has a large collection of Danganronpa pins on his bag. While Ouma simply had one or two pins from a different show.</p><p>Neither talked. Which was awkward for both of them. Occasionally dropping in a word or two but not a full out conversation. They're both awkward. Perhaps a little too awkward. But they didn't really care. At least Ouma didn't. Saihara was practically dying thanks to his lack of social skills and communication with other people.</p><p>Some students ran past them. Them being Akamatsu, Iruma, Chabashira and Yonaga. All four of them laughing and smiling at each other. They all looked so happy. So carefree and so, so confident.</p><p>Ouma couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted that. Having actual friends and not people who would sometimes talk to him and show some sympathy towards him. He wanted <em>real</em> friends.</p><p>Ouma looked towards Saihara. His cap lifted a bit to see his facial expressions. His golden eyes shimmered a bit in the sunlight. He was looking at the four girls. Specifically one. Akamatsu. Her blonde hair bouncing a bit as she ran down the side walk. Her wide smile and light pink cheeks. She was practically an angel.</p><p>"G-Got a crush already, eh?" Ouma teased. Nudging Saihara with his elbow. He didn't know exactly why he was teasing. He rarely ever teases. Mostly because he would either get ignored, yelled at, or the other person would take it seriously. So... Ouma was inspecting any of those options.</p><p>But instead all he got was a whine from Saihara. "Don't say that! She's just... Pretty. That's all. I don't even know her." Saihara's face got a bit red. Quickly tilting his head forward to cover his face with his navy bangs.</p><p>"Suuurre." Ouma rolled his eyes. Gripping onto the straps of his book bag. <em>Why do I feel sick...</em></p><p>Soon enough they reached their destination. A small ice cream place. Nothing too shabby or fancy. Just your local shop that sells wonderful cold sweets. It was small, yes, but it was comfortable.</p><p>Saihara walked up to the door. Opening it for Ouma. To his surprise, he hesitated. Not sure if he should go in first... He's been treated cruelty that even a nice gesture makes him doubt everything the other person has to offer. But... He gives in. If something bad happens, it's just another thing to add to his list of reasons.</p><p>"Addy-Oop." Saihara said as he closed the door behind them. The small bell ringing on top of the door. Making a small, pleasant chime. "Alright... Um, grab whatever you'd like. As I've said, I'm paying."</p><p>"Are you sure? I-I can help pay. Although I don't have much money on me right now I could always just pay you ba..." Ouma was quickly cut off by Saihara shoving some cash into Ouma's hands.</p><p>"...Woah..! You have some money..! You can totally pay me now." Saihara laughed awkwardly. Clearly not good at this. Embarrassment is evidently shown on his face. Quickly turning around and making his way to the register to order some of the much awaited ice-cream.</p><p>Ouma groaned. He didn't like feeling this emotion. He felt like shit, making Saihara pay for everything. But he quickly shrugs it off. Who would drop the opportunity of not paying for something? Seems fair to him.</p><p>That's when he saw the price of the banana split. <em>They rose the price... </em>Ouma hissed internally. He hated this. Spending too much money. It always was a burden on him. Having to save money...</p><p>Ouma barely heard Saihara order until the banana split filled his ears.</p><p>"He'll take a banana split-" Saihara was cut off by Ouma cutting in between his words.</p><p>"A-Actually I'll just take a kiddie cup, vanilla i-ice cream! No toppings just plain." Ouma placed the cash on the counter. Pushing it towards the worker who took it.</p><p>"Alright. Is that all?" The worker asked. Saihara opened his mouth to speak but Ouma just cut in again.</p><p>"Yep! Thanks..!" Ouma walked away rather quickly. Making his way towards one of the small tables. Sitting himself down as his arms rested on the plastic.</p><p>Saihara frowned. Waiting a bit for the worker to make their ice-cream. Soon receiving it, Saihara walked over to Ouma. Placing the cups down on the plastic table. Making a small sound as plastic hit against plastic.</p><p>Saihara was originally going to ask why Ouma suddenly asked for a banana split. He kept repeating himself throughout the day that Ouma likes banana splits. So for him to just suddenly change the order last minute... But Saihara didn't say anything. He's too <em>awkward </em>to bring it up. Not wanting to embarrass himself. His social anxiety would kill him and he'd repeat the embarrassing memory for years to come.</p><p>So instead... He asks this. "Why do you have bandages all over your face?" Saihara asks. Watching as Ouma grabs his cup. Grabbing the spoon but suddenly freezing in place. <em>Strange...</em></p><p>"Oh!" Ouma didn't know how to respond. He can tell the truth. But previous experiences made him release nothing but muted words. Instead... Ouma lies. "I run into a l-lot of things. Clumsy, am I right?"</p><p>Saihara didn't buy it. He has been studying body language to help with his poor social skills but also to become a detective of some sorts. "...I uh see. You probably have to work on that or something.." Saihara simply says. The spoon in his fingertips soon scooping up some of the ice cream. It was mint chocolate-chip. One of his personal favorites.</p><p>"I know..." Ouma went on with his lie. Well, more like a half-a-lie. He has to work on his bullying situation and the outcome of always ending up getting hurt. Whether it be mentally, physically or sexually.</p><p>The two of them say in uncomfortable silence. The quiet sounds of eating ice-cream filled the shop along with the sounds of the bell ringing every time someone walked inside of the shop.</p><p>Before they knew it, both of them have finished their treats. Almost both of them. Ouma barely ate anything which made him feel horrible. Wasting Saihara's money for him not to even eat it all... How can he be so cruel?</p><p>The boy discreetly made his way to the trash bin and dumbed the cup inside. Silently apologizing to himself and the wasted treat. Don't get him wrong, he loves ice-cream. But the sickening feeling of eating something kills him on the inside <em>and </em>out. He feels disgusting. Horrible. <em>Fat. </em>As if he didn't deserve to eat at all. As if he didn't deserve <em>anything</em>...</p><p>"-ma! Ouma!" Saihara was calling out. Ouma quickly got cut out of his thoughts. Quickly wiping his eyes, not realizing he had been tearing up as he watched the cup fall inside the bin.</p><p>"Y-Yeah?" Ouma walks back over to Saihara who was packing up his belongings by now. Watching as the other looks down at his phone.</p><p>"I'm so sorry but something came up. I have to go home now... B-But I'll be sure to walk you home next time! So uh... Bye..!" Saihara turned off his phone as he stuffs it inside of his pocket. Walking towards the exit of the building. Realizing he almost left without a wave. His eyes meet violet irises, face heating up a bit as he almost got caught in a daze. Quickly waving before finally exiting.</p><p>"Bye..." Ouma barely manages out as he sees the other boy leave. His mask of happiness fading away almost instantly. Now he feels... Empty. Tired. He wants to sleep now. That's all he wants. But knowing how far his house is now, he won't get what he so badly wanted.</p><p><em>Another day, another empty feeling that consumes me whole... </em>Ouma chuckled a bit. His hand now grabbing onto the handle of the door. He sounded so edgy there for a second. Not exactly seeing himself as the 'edgy emo type' that people presumably say. With one final breath, he exits the store.</p><p>Ouma's footsteps were all that was heard as he walked down the street. His eyes glued down onto the floor. Soon falling in autopilot as his mind fills with thoughts.</p><p><em>Sleep. Sleep. Tired... I am tired. Should I go sleep when I get home? What about Danganronpa? There's a new episode today... Sleep. But what about Saihara? I could always message him- No, something came up remember? </em>Ouma bit his nails. <em>Is Kaito near? Is anybody near? Avoid shoes. Avoid touching anyone. Avoid eye contact. Eye contact... Never really liked that. Sleep. Maybe I should just sleep after all...</em></p><p>His thoughts were cut off as he felt someone tap his shoulder. An older female who looked around her mid-thirties. She looked lost, as she held onto her purse.</p><p>"Hello there young man. May I ask you something?" She asks.</p><p>"Ah. Of course, wh-what is it?" Ouma stuttered. Avoiding eye contact as he couldn't help but look down at his <em>very </em>short nails. Some blood leaking out the corners of his skin. Some nervousness creaked up Ouma's body. He was never good at talking to adults. Let alone someone he didn't know or never seen before.</p><p>"I am currently new in town, I was wondering where is the nearest corner store?" The lady asks.</p><p>Ouma hesitantly pointed down the street. His arm shaking a bit as he does so. "Over there.." His voice quivered a bit. Overtaken by anxiety.</p><p>The lady looks down the street. Seeing the store in view. "Would you mind walking with me?" She asks. Before Ouma could even answer, she begins walking down the street.</p><p>Ouma gulped. But not wanting to seem rude, he follows right after her until he was now besides the older women. His hands on his chest as he fiddled with his fingers.</p><p><em>The walk isn't even long why does she want me to come with her... </em>Ouma thought. Starting to get a bad feeling about this whole situation... But still, he didn't leave.</p><p>Both Ouma and the women finally arrive at the store. The shorter male walked up to the door, well tried to at least. That's when he realized the store was closed for the day.</p><p>He turns over to the lady. A shy smile on his face as he says, "sorry but the store s-seems to be closed for the day. My bad I didn't think..." Ouma's voice trailed off as the lady took out a key. Opening the store before walking inside. Forcefully dragging Ouma behind her.</p><p>"H-Hey! Wait! Why are you..?" He knew it. He knew something bad was going to happen but he was so <em>stupid </em>to not leave when he had the chance. Ouma was pushed against one of the shelves. His back hitting against the hard surface. Some chip bags and bottles falling on him and the floor.</p><p>The women closed the door and locked it. To her luck, the windows are covered. So no one can look inside for whatever is going to happen now.</p><p>"You can call me Haru, of course I'm not going to say my real name." Haru places her purse on the counter. Taking out a small belonging inside the bag. The size of her palm. So it was hidden from the frightened Ouma.</p><p><em>Nonono- Please. Not again, please.. </em>Ouma attempted to walk towards the exit of the store. As soon as Haru made eye contact with Ouma... He made a run for it. Banging on the locked door. His hand desperately pulling on the handle.</p><p>"He-Help!! Please! Someone!" Ouma's voice cracked. He didn't want something like this happening again... He had an idea on what was going to happen, and he absolutely didn't want anything like that happening again.</p><p>Haru grabbed Ouma by his arm and pulled him away from the door. There was a struggle. Both of them scrambling to get any leverage on the situation. But to Ouma's unfortunate luck, he lost. Earning a slap across the face in the end.</p><p>Haru covered Ouma's mouth with her hand. Forcing him against the floor as she straddled his waist. She watched as tears formed in the corner of Ouma's eyes. He looked terrified. As if he was about to get a panic attack any second now.</p><p>"If you try to yell for help, struggle or disobey I will spray you with this pepper spray here." Haru's free hand opened. Showing the small container of pepper-spray. "If you tell anyone after this, I'll just say <em>you </em>raped <em>me</em>. No one would believe a man. Men rarely get raped anyway so this is perfect."</p><p><em>No please no... </em>Ouma hated this. His eyes shut tightly as tears fell down his face. His heart rate increasing with every passing second. He wanted nothing more then to fight back and run. But he can't. If he does he'll get pepper-sprayed... And thanks to previous research, Ouma knows that the stinging hot pain will stay for days. Maybe even weeks.</p><p>Maybe Ouma shouldn't have come to get ice-cream with Saihara today. He should've declined and immediately went home. But he couldn't help but feel guilty. This is all his fault. He should've stayed in the ice-cream shop a bit longer. Perhaps ask his mother to come pick him. Maybe- Is it because of what he's wearing? Ouma's uniform is a bit tight on him after all...</p><p><em>Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. </em>Ouma cried. Watching as Haru slipped his pants off much to his horror. Almost kicking his legs until he gets a grim reminder of the pepper spray in her hands. <em>I asked for this... I deserve this. It's my fault. All my fault.</em></p><p>Saihara... That's who he wants with him right now. Maybe he'd save Ouma. Yell at Haru, call the police... He seemed kind. Ouma wants him to be his hero and save him from this hell hole called Earth. He felt his boxers now get removed. The cold air hitting him.</p><p><em>Please.. </em>Ouma didn't dare to open his eyes. Not wanting to see anything that's going on. He feels like vomiting. He wants to rip his eyes out of his sockets. Remove the ability to cry, to show sadness or guilt. He wants to get up. To run away and call the police. But the police don't care. They never do. Adults with power who don't do anything except abuse the power that they were given.</p><p><em>I don't want this... St-Stop... </em>Ouma's heart sank as he felt his lower body get wrapped in wet heat. Cursing to himself as he lets himself get used like this. <em>Fuck. Why me... I don't deserve this...</em></p><p>Any sort of hope in him was shattered. All the feelings he was currently experiencing were spiraling out of control. As if someone was playing a piano before suddenly slamming their hands against the keys. Playing random, jumbled notes that make nothing except an ugly noise.</p><p>That's what Ouma was experiencing. He never wanted to feel this way again. But here he was... Being the victim to rape a <em>second </em>time. This time by a women. A women who's much older than him. One who probably has a family. A husband to go to when she is done with work. Children to take care of and teach. But here she was... Raping a high-school boy who has done nothing except trying to be a decent person and help lead her to the nearest corner store.</p><p>Stupid.</p><p>That's all Ouma was and thought. He's stupid for even trying to help and be a good person. He's never going to be a good person ever again... That's what he thinks anyway.</p><p>Before Haru knew it, they finished. Ouma ended up releasing in her, much to his horror. She lifts her hips and gets off of him. Pressing her fingers against her northern hole. Watching as the white liquid drips out of her.</p><p>"Good thing I'm on the pill." Haru commented. Grabbing her underwear and pants. "Wouldn't want to get pregnant by some high-schooler." She snickers. Tossing Ouma's pants to him.</p><p>Sorrow filled hiccups and sobs escape Ouma's mouth. He felt disgusting... Humiliated and ashamed of himself. He didn't even blame the lady who took advantage of him. He blamed it all on himself. <em>I asked for this... </em>His mind replayed over and over again. Like a broken record of some sorts.</p><p>"Quit your crying. You enjoyed this, didn't you? You got hard in a matter of seconds and came in me." Haru walks over to the counter once she pulled her clothes over her lower half. Stuffing the pepper-spray into her purse. Grabbing her belongings. "Plus... Men can't be raped. It doesn't hurt so it isn't technically rape. You raped <em>me </em>anyway." </p><p><em>Ignorant... </em>Ouma sobbed. Pulling his boxers and pants over him. His hands shaking. He felt so... Violated. And terrified. He wanted to die. To jump off a bridge, tie a noose around his head, down a bottle of pills... Anything to make this pain go away. But it won't go away. No matter how hard he tries to make the pain stop whether it be talking to people on the internet, or kill himself.. It fails. As if he weren't meant to die. Only to stay alive so he can only suffer in silence.</p><p>Ouma was so lost in crying and trying to pull himself together he didn't even realize that Haru had left the store. Leaving him alone in his puddle of agony and silence. Ouma's hands found their way to his violet hair. Grasping a handful of the swirls, pulling his hair as he lets out a choked out scream. His eyes felt so heavy and dried of any tears.</p><p><em>Why does it always have to me? What did I do? I didn't do anything to deserve this treatment. Why me? Why!? </em>Ouma wanted answers for his suffering. Nothing ever goes right for him. When something good happens, something terrible always happens in pursuit. Ruining the small moment of pure happiness he'll ever experience. </p><p>"I-I-" Ouma couldn't form words. Only letting his thoughts consume him like some plague. But just like that... His thoughts cleared once he felt a buzz coming from his phone.</p><p>
  <em>{Hey! Saihara here ^^ Did you get home safely?} </em>
</p><p>Ouma stared down at his screen. Tears dripping down his eyes as it fell down onto the screen. His vision blurry. Not even sure if he read the message clearly. But still.. He responded to Saihara.</p><p>
  <em>{I did. Just got home now actually!}</em>
</p><p>Ouma lied.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not all decisions that you guys make will always lead to a happy outcome. You guys now experienced one of the aftermaths of choosing a "wrong" decision. Be careful next time while choosing!</p><p>Also very sorry if this triggered anyone! I have stated before releasing the first chapter that this story covers triggering and heavy topics!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clanking of keys and the sound of clothes rubbing together was all that was heard. Amami was currently looking for Shirogane. <em>She's supposed to be here so why isn't she? Did something happen? </em>Amami thought as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p>That's when he saw the corner store that he was in front of. "Might as well." Amami shrugs, hand grabbing the handle and pulling it.</p><p>Dark... Strange. <em>So it's closed... </em>Amami was about to leave before he heard a whimper. Then two. Then three. It was apparent that someone was in here and that they were crying. Curiosity consumes Amami, he locks the door open to allow fresh air into the store. Following the sound of the faint cries until he's met with a shorter male. Purple hair that stuck out like they were tentacles.</p><p>Ouma.<br/>It was Ouma.</p><p>"Oh..." Amami saw as the screen of Ouma's phone shined on his skin. His tears dripping down his face at a hurried pace. Ouma's eyes were red, puffy and snot was running down his nose.</p><p>Ouma didn't say a word. He didn't care anymore. Just letting whatever will happen now, happen. Having a strong feeling it'll be bad. Will he get raped again? Who knows. Ouma sure knows he won't be able to take getting raped a third time. He'd definitely let the darkness in his head consume him until there is no beautiful end.</p><p>"You're Ouma-Kun, right?" Amami says, kneeling down right in front of the smaller male. The light from the others phone turns off.</p><p>Ouma nods. His hands shaking. He probably looks so <em>weak </em>and vulnerable. How humiliating... He isn't the type to cry so often and seem like a baby. So someone to see him like this makes him want to run far, far away and never come back.</p><p>"You've been crying for a while, huh?" Amami couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. Whatever happened seemed to make him so fearful and filled with despair. Ouma nods. "Care to explain what happened?"</p><p>Ouma shakes his head. Not wanting to share anything. He doesn't want the police to get involved, or his parents, or literally anyone. It'll just make everything worse. And Ouma can't handle that. He can't handle <em>anything </em>at the moment.</p><p>"I see..." Amami sighs. He isn't the best at comforting but still tries to cheer up the smaller boy. Walking over to one of the shelves and grabbing a chip bag. Popping it open which causes Ouma to jump where he was sitting at.</p><p>"Ah, sorry." Amami apologizes, walking back over to the shorter male and sitting down right besides him. Tilting the chip bag, offering it to Ouma. "Take some. I'll pay for it."</p><p><em>Why are people paying for me...it doesn't feel right. </em>Ouma hesitantly nods and reaches into the bag. Taking out a few chips and setting them in his mouth. He was so, so dehydrated and tired. The saltiness of the snack not helping one bit.</p><p>"Why..." Ouma started, immediately getting the attention of the Amami. "Wh-Why are y-you still here.." He choked. "Y-You should le-leave..."</p><p>Amami stares blankly at Ouma. Smiling softly before answering. "Well I just can't leave you here. It would be rude of me to leave with you crying and shaking."</p><p>Ouma couldn't tell if this was out of pure pity or if it was kindness. His nails dug into his phone case. Scratching against the rubber as he looks down at the conversation he's having with Saihara. Watching as the dots bounce up and down.</p><p>"You remind me of one of my sisters." Amami starts. "One of the older ones. She would always cry and never tell anyone what was wrong. Insisting she was fine. So... We stopped caring basically. That was one of my greatest regrets.." Amami's voice trailed off as he said this but keeps speaking after a few short seconds of silence. "We're separated now. I wish I could see if she's alright now, I care about her and I don't want anyone crying."</p><p>Ouma went silent at this. Feeling his phone buzz at the new notification he got from his phone. Saihara has responded to him which he quickly typed a reply.</p><p>Oh how desperate he is to share what is going on. At home, at school, anywhere. But he can't. He physically <em>can't. </em>No matter what he says, no matter how hard he tries, it's impossible. As if there was a lump in his throat that prevented him from speaking about his feelings and problems. So... He lies. Pretending that everything is okay and that nothing is wrong. And he'll do that right now with Amami as well.</p><p>"Y-You don't need to worry." Ouma wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his uniform. Getting up from where he stood. Watching as Amami gives a dumbfounded expression by his suddenly assertiveness from his voice. "I'm fine. S-Sorry about you sister though. Hope sh-she's alright."</p><p>Amami nods as his eyes follow Ouma who was now at the door. Turning his head to wave at him which he gladly returned back. With that, Ouma finally walked out of the store.</p><p><em>Note to self, never enter that store again. </em>He said internally. Making his way to the train station. Along the way he notices a slip of paper dangling on one of the brick walls of the buildings.</p><p>It was auditions for the new Danganronpa  season. Season 53. Violet eyes went wide at this. Perhaps luck is on his side for once. Immediately snatching the paper as he reads through the words. Hope sparked inside of him, feet quickly walking down the sidewalk as he reads.</p><p>Eight months. That's when the new season starts. Six months until auditions ends. Six months... That's how long he needs to survive. Perhaps things are finally going his way for once.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>